Extreme Murder Battle Stage
Extreme Murder Battle Stages are venues where United Assassins Association Ranking Battles take place in the ''No More Heroes'' video game series. These events are considered "warm-ups" before the actual battle, that involve the extermination of countless hired thugs, lowlifes, wannabe-assassins, and societal trash. ''No More Heroes'' It is suggested that the location is chosen by the UAA assassin whose rank is being challenged. In No More Heroes, eight Extreme Murder Battle Stages can be identified: the Townsend Residence (Death Metal), Destroy Stadium (Dr. Peace and Bad Girl), an abandoned schoolhouse near Santa Destroy High School (Shinobu), Bear Hug Studio (Destroyman), Body Slam Beach (Holly Summers), the highway outside Senton Splash Tunnel (Letz Shake), Speed City (Speed Buster) and a desert outside the Forest of Bewilderment (Dark Star). Various hired varieties include: *VIP Bodyguards/ Servants *Small-time thugs *Street Gangs *High School Delinquents *Psychopaths *Grunt level LB Army Personnel *Santa Destroy Warriors fans and players *Gimps *Yakuza *TIE Fighter pilot look-alikes The enemies use a variety of weapons, including baseball bats, fire axes, their bare fists, katana swords, handguns, street signs, machetes, beam katanas, knives, metal pipes, sledgehammers, submachine guns, electric knuckledusters, flaming torches, etc. ''No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle'' In No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle, the Extreme Murder Battle Stages take place in various areas of the more developed Santa Destroy. Unlike in the previous game, the locations aren't necessarily chosen by the UAA assassins and are as often as not locations where they are known to reside or live. The Extreme Murder Battle Stages that can be identified are: Destroy Resort (Nathan Copeland), Santa Destroy University (Charlie Macdonald's posse, Charlie Macdonald himself, and subsequently Kimmy Howell), a Graveyard (Matt Helms), Prison Island (Cloe Walsh), the Destroy Stadium basement (Dr. Letz Shake and unnamed assassins), Santa Destroy Bank (Million Gunman), an Abandoned Warehouse (New Destroyman), Ironclaw Point (Ryuji), the rooftop of Guan's (Margaret Moonlight), an open field (Captain Vladimir), the rooftop of an Apartment Complex (Alice Twilight), and Destroy Central (Jasper Batt Jr). As for the enemies, this time around, they are comprised of various hitmen, low-level assassins, mob thugs, and hired killers who all appear to be working for Pizza Batt (Due to how Pizza Batt is able to fund the UAA). They appear in four different tiers, all with varying clothing: 1) Short-statured enemies that use knives and possess speed and agility; 2) Average height enemies that wield lead pipes, baseball bats, and guns; 3) Muscular, tall, and heavyset men who use their fists, Japanese katanas or Beam katanas (Without receivers) and 4) Fat enemies who use axes or chainsaws. These particular enemies are often seen eating a box of Pizza Batt pizza; the chainsaw enemies also display creepy, psychotic smiles to set them apart from the axe enemies. It also appears that their mode of transportation to the Extreme Murder Battle Stages are cars / vans that are black in color. Category:No More Heroes Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:United Assassins Association